


Saving Legate Rikke

by Cantatrice18



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Political Alliances, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Ulfric has a proposal for Rikke that could prevent her death and give her a reason to keep living. But she will have to trust him first.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The tension in the room could be cut with a sword. Ulfric and Galmar stood feet away from General Tullius, their path blocked by a single woman in Imperial armor. Legate Rikke, the General’s right hand, braced her stance and drew her weapon. Ulfric’s heart sank. He knew what was coming, and couldn’t bear to take part. Rikke would die here, for the sake of a heartless man and a corrupt government. “Rikke. You don’t have to do this.”

The woman he’d once considered his closest friend stared back at him in mournful defiance. “You leave me no choice. Talos preserve us.”

She raised her sword and Galmar gripped his battleaxe. The sight was too much for Ulfric. “Rikke, I beg you. Elisif.”

The Legate paused. “What about Elisif?” she asked warily. “You’re going to murder her in cold blood, if your troops haven’t done so already.”

“No, I intend for her to live,” Ulfric said fervently.

“What?” exclaimed Galmar in horror, but Ulfric ignored him.

“So long as she swears fealty, Elisif can live and continue to rule Haafingar. It will be a gesture of peace and reconciliation,” he explained to both the suspicious Legate and his own Housecarl. “But there will be many who view Elisif’s continued existence as heresy. She will need a protector, someone she knows she can trust.”

“I am as hated as she is, if not more so,” Rikke countered.

Ulfric shook his head, feeling the beginnings of relief now that Rikke had stopped openly fighting. “You were once a soldier alongside us. The people can be persuaded to see that side of you.”

“You’re so supremely confident that the people will conform to your will,” Rikke scoffed. 

“I know my people,” Ulfric insisted doggedly. “I understand the Nords.”

“You blind fool,” Rikke murmured. “Skyrim is not made up solely of Nords.”

“Call the High King a fool again and I’ll take your head,” Galmar threatened.

Ulfric motioned with his free hand, quelling his Housecarl’s protests. “Enough. That is a discussion for another day – a day I hope we shall all see.” He met Rikke’s eyes and let his guard down enough for her to see his pain. “Please, Rikke. For Elisif’s sake, stand aside.”

There was a long silence. Then, painfully slowly, Rikke lowered her sword. “Gods strike you down if you lie,” she warned Ulfric.

“So mote it be,” Ulfric agreed, relief now settling in his chest. “To business, then. General Tulllius!” he called out, voice ringing through Castle Dour. “Stand and face me like a man.”


	2. Chapter 2

They brought Rikke with them as Ulfric went to address his remaining troops and the conquered people of Solitude. Rikke could tell the moment the crowd spotted her, for the looks on the faces of the Stormcloaks changed from triumph to confusion and dislike. She ignored them, however, searching the sea of faces for one woman in particular. She spotted her target near the back, surrounded on all sides by Stormcloaks and looking as frightened as a doe cornered by a giant. Rikke shifted until she was close enough to Ulfric to speak quietly and still be heard. “By your leave, my Lord,” she murmured, tilting her head in Elisif’s direction.

Ulfric looked from Rikke to the captive Jarl and nodded. “Be careful,” he cautioned.

Rikke nodded and stepped forward, moving through the crowd toward where the former Queen of Skyrim waited. She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead and remained calm, even when Ulfric’s troops began to hiss insults and spit on her. Her sole aim was to reach Elisif as quickly as possible, without starting a fight she would most certainly lose. 

A barrel-chested Stormcloak blocked her path, hands on his hips as he glowered down at her. “Back to your pen, Imperial pig,” he growled, teeth bared nastily. Behind him, Rikke saw more soldiers lining up to block her path. Rather than reply to the taunt, Rikke turned back to look at Ulfric. It was time for him to prove his fair intentions; she would not be the first to start a fight.

Ulfric was talking to Galmar, but looked up when he heard a murmur from the crowd. His eyes met Rikke’s and he nodded, stepping forward to address his men. “Let the Legate pass,” he commanded in his booming voice. “She is to join the Lady Elisif and share her fate.”

Foreboding swept over Rikke as the Stormcloaks cheered, clearing a path to Elisif and forcibly pushing her until she stood beside the deposed Queen. Rikke hoped that Ulfric had not forbidden her an honorable death, only to have her torn apart at the hands of the crowd and denied a place in Sovngarde. There was no help for it now, though, and as she stood beside Elisif her thoughts of Ulfric faded, replaced by concern for the young Jarl. Elisif was trembling like a candle’s flame, her pale skin dead white with terror. Her eyes darted from side to side as though looking for an escape route, but there were none to be found. Without thinking, Rikke reached out and took the Jarl’s hand. Elisif jumped, then stared down at their entwined fingers as though she’d never seen such a thing before. “It’s alright,” Rikke murmured. “You’ll be alright.”

“He’ll kill me,” Elisif replied, voice tight with fear. “I’m afraid. I don’t want to . . . die. Not like this.”

“He won’t kill you,” Rikke countered, keeping her voice low. “Not if you accept his terms.”

“What terms?” Elisif squeaked.

“Wait, and he’ll give them,” Rikke assured her.

At that moment, they heard Elisif’s name ring out through the courtyard, echoed by whispers from the crowd. "Yes, what about the Lady Elisif?” Ulfric asked, turning towards where the two women stood. “Will she put aside her personal hatred for me, and her misplaced love for the Emperor and his coin, so that the suffering of our people will end? Will she acknowledge that it is we Nords who will determine Skyrim's future? Will she swear fealty to me, so all may know that we are at peace, and a new day has dawned?"

Ignoring the many insults layered within his questions, Rikke squeezed Elisif’s hand encouragingly. The younger woman met her eyes only briefly, then turned to Ulfric. “I do!” she called out, her voice strong and steady.

The courtyard erupted in cheers from the citizens of Solitude, and even some from the soldiers as well. Rikke paused to consider whether Ulfric might be right about the shifting loyalties of Skyrim’s people. Certainly she hadn’t felt such support for Elisif’s reign during the war. Regardless, Ulfric had kept his side of the bargain. Now it was time to keep hers. Her fingers were still entwined with Elisif’s, and the Jarl showed no signs of letting go. So the pair of them stood and watched in silence as Ulfric concluded his speech. Rikke tried not to let despair get the better of her when Ulfric mentioned war against the Altmeri Dominion, but it was hard not to fear for the sons and daughters of Skyrim when she thought of them facing the might of invading armies. She reminded herself that the future of their country was no longer her concern. Her only task was to protect the young woman at her side, and fend off threats to the Jarl’s security. As she peered at Elisif out of the corner of her eye, she wondered just how well the girl could rule without Tullius guiding her every move. Perhaps Ulfric would send “advisors” to do the ruling for her. Or perhaps she would learn as she went, becoming a good leader through experience. Rikke could only wait and see.


End file.
